Secrets
by M. Elizabeth
Summary: Lily is treated cruelly all her life, pushed around by her step-mother, and sister. When she gets to Hogwarts and meets James Potter, who is determined to find out her past, will she finally snap? ** Chap. 2 Up**
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I have no intention of profiting from this story. Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Hogwarts belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot; Charlotte Evans, Aimee Hearthstone, and Greg Auburn. Tessa Maise belongs to Krista, and Faye Madison to Mandie. I'm just borrowing.  
  
Thank You Notes: Krista and Mandie for being in my story.  
  
Author Notes: Lily is treated cruelly all her life, pushed around by her step-mother, and sister. When she gets to Hogwarts and meets James Potter, who is determined to find out her past, will she finally snap?  
  
*  
  
Lily Evans looked out the window of the airplane. She saw her hometown of Altanta, Georgia slowly turn into a checkerboard. She was going to miss the earthy country feeling of her home, but not her stepmother, or stepsister for that matter. Her paternal mother died giving birth to her, and had time only to name her after her favorite flower before she passed into an everlasting slumber. Lily blinked slowly, dissolving the tears that came to her emerald eyes every time she thought of her mother. Her father had passed away a year ago.   
Just a month ago, she had managed to run away to her Aunt Clara's. Her Aunt Clara was her only living relative on her mother's side. Her aunt had blonde hair, like her mother, and the same green eyes as Lily. But one thing she didn't know about her aunt, was that she was a witch. And when Lily had come to visit her, she told Lily that she was also one. They had gone to buy her a wand, some robes, and various other books that she needed. Her Aunt also bought her a large barn owl, which she donned 'Hestia.'   
Lily looked out the window more and noticed a huge clocktower looming in the darkening sky. She looked over and saw her Aunt Clara was sleeping. The plane landed at the airport, and they set off to the Leaky Cauldron for the night. The next day, her Aunt would take her to King's Cross Station, and see her off to her new school, Hogwarts.  
  
*  
  
Lily was 14 when her father died. Before that, her stepmother and stepsister had always been civilized to her, but her stepmother favored her own daughter, Petunia more. Petunia had the same stringy blonde hair and clear blue eyes like her mother, but she possesed a look of sheer stupidity about her. Her mother, Charlotte, had married Sean Evans when Lily was five and Petunia was seven. Lily knew from the moment she met her stepfamily that she would hate them. You could never grow to love people who take the place of your real mother, Lily told herself.   
And that saying came true. Lily had tried to show some sympathy towards them, but never could. After her father's death they were horrible to her. They stopped sending her to school, and she was made to stay home and clean the house, or do whatever chores her stepmother and stepsister wished. Whether it be draw them a bath, or make then veal parmisagna at three in the morning. Life only went downhill when Lily was caught on the phone to her best friend Aquinnah Davis. After she had gone for four days without sleeping, was when she thought of her escape plan. She had hardly any clothes or belongings -- her stepmother gave them to Petunia.   
So Lily had it all planned out. She packed a few apples and some cheese and bread in a basket, and grabbed her money from behind the only poster on her wall. She put a picture of her mother and father in her knapsack, and set off. Her Aunt lived on the other side of town. But it was nine in the morning before she got there, leaving at seven.   
Her aunt had explained how her father had been tricked into marrying Charlotte by a false image of herself. Lily knew the image only too well. She'd have to see her stepmothers fake image whenever she entertained or went out with Lily to carry her bags. She also said her father had loved both her and her mother dearly. But when Cecily died, her father went patially insance. Sometimes keeping to himself for days, but always obeying his second wifes' wishes.  
  
*  
  
Lily gave her Aunt Clara a hug and kiss on the cheek and thanked her deeply for all her help, and boarded the train. She noticed she was the only one on, but wasn't surprised. For it was in the middle of December, and – as her aunt had said – the student's were halfway through the year.  
After the train pulled up into the station, Lily was ushered by a large man who introduced himself as Hagrid.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid. I'm Lily Evans." she told him politely, slightly in awe of his towering height.  
  
"Hullo Lily. Glad yer comin' to Hogwarts. 's a fine school." he said, leading her up to the front door. He knocked three times on the gargoyle handled knocker, and was greeted by a grimacing witch in a tall pointed hat and black robes.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Evans. I am Proffesser McGonagall. I will be teaching you in Transfiguration, and I am also Head of Gryffindor House. Follow me." she said curtly, and quickly turned around, her robes sweeping out about her.  
  
Lily was quite confused but followed her nonetheless. 'Tranfiguration? And Gryffindor? What odd names.' she thought to herself. Another large door opened to reveal four long tables vertically, and in front of them, looking over the tables, was another long one, where many adults were seated. Lily walked through the middle isle and looked all around her, marveling at the people, and the ceiling. Now that was something exceptionally captivating.  
  
"Please sit down, Miss Evans." Professer McGonagall said, motioning to a three legged stool with a very tattered hat on it. She moved the hat and sat down. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Please put the hat on."  
  
Lily felt enormously embarassed, and put the hat on her head. Ahh, a Muggle-born. I see you're very smart......Aha, but also very brave and reliable. Very hard choice....GRYFFINDOR. The hat cried, and then was silent. Lily looked around at the cheering people, and sat down at the table where a few people motioned her too.   
  
"Hi. I heard you're from America." A boy with dark hair and dark eyes with glasses said to her.  
  
"Don't scare her away, James." Another boy said, who was sitting next to the boy withe glasses.  
  
"Shut-up Sirius." he said to the boy. "I'm James Potter." James said, and stuck out his hand.  
Lily shook it, then bit her lip. "I'm Lily Evans." she told him quietly.  
  
Lily talked with two other boys through dinner, named Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, then was called over by Professer McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Evans. Your belonging have been brought to your room. I see you made the aqauntince of Mr. Potter and his friends. They'll show you around and help you get settled." she informed Lily briskly, then set off down a hallway. Lily looked around, feeling quite helpless, then saw the three boys had waited for her.  
  
"We'll help you in all you need to know about Hogwarts." Sirius said grinning.  
  
James smacked him. "We'll also show you all the ropes in the classes in case you need it." he told her.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said, as they stopped in front of a portrait of a very heavyset women in a pink dress.   
  
"Hollybells." Remus said to her, and she swung forward reveiling a cheerful room with a bright fire blazing, and tons of chairs and tables scattered all over. They walked over to a spiral staircase.  
  
"The girls dorm is up there, and the guys is down there." James directed.  
  
"Ok. Thanks so much for your help. I guess I'll see you in the morning." Lily said, and walked up the stairs into the girls dorm.  
  
"So, what do you think of the notorius Miss Evans?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I think there's more than meet's the eye, about our resident exchange student." James replied, stifling a yawn.  
  
*  
  
A/N: How is this? Let me know. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I have no intention of profiting from this story. Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Hogwarts belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot; Charlotte Evans, Aimee Hearthstone, and Greg Auburn. Tessa Maise belongs to Krista, and Faye Madison to Mandie. I''m just borrowing.  
  
Thank You Notes: Krista and Mandie for being in my story.  
  
Author Notes: Lily is treated cruelly all her life, pushed around by her step-mother, and sister. When she gets to Hogwarts and meets James Potter, who is determined to find out her past, will she finally snap?  
  
*  
  
Lily finished walking up to the stairs and came to a large cathedral-like door. She heard herself gasp at the sight of the room. It had five huge four-poster beds. Each in flanked with rich velvet hangings in different shades. There was a nightstand on either side of the bed. A rather extensive trunk at the end of each bed, and a small vanity next to each table.   
Then Lily noticed three girls sitting on a bed with blue sheets and pillows. She took a step forward and stepped on something. She heard a loud yowl and glanced down to see she had trodden on the tail of a siamese cat.  
  
"Missy! Be quiet." One of the girls said, looking over at her cat. Then she noticed Lily.  
  
"Oh, hello. You must be the new student Dumbledore told us about. He said you were from America. I do so want to travel there someday. Especially to Georgia. I did love the book, Gone With the Wind. And the movie was superb also." she bubbled.  
  
"Oh, dear me. I'm sorry. I've been droning on and on. Let me introduce myself. My name is Aimee Hearthstone." she stated, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.  
  
"What's your name?" Another girl asked. This one had long blonde hair, and blue-green eyes. She was on the short side, but still very pretty.  
  
"Lily Evans." Lily informed them. She twisted a piece of her wavy auburn hair. A nervous habit of hers.  
  
"I'm Tessa Maise. Are you a muggle-born?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Muggle?" Lily asked, a trifle confused.  
  
"A non magical person." Yet another girl piped up. "My name's Faye Madison. I really wanted to be in Slytherin. But, I'm happy where I am."   
  
Lily nodded and stood still.  
  
"Oh, that's your bed." Aimee said, pointing to a simple bed with cream hangings.  
  
"Thanks. I had a long day. I'm really tired. If you don't mind. I'd like to get some sleep." she said, then added a yawn for good measure. "Good night."  
  
*  
  
"Professer! I see you arrived safely." The Headmaster said to a blonde witch who entered his office.  
  
"Yes. Has Lily arrived safely?" the blonde asked as she took a seat.  
  
"Yes, and she has been sorted into Gryffindor. I suggest you let her know gently. She really has been through a lot." Dumbledore explained.  
  
The young witch nodded, and felt around her neck for a circular amulet. She handed it to Dumbledore, then left. He stood up, and pulled a book from the bookcase back, revealing a hidden spiral staircase. He walked down the stairs and placed the amulet on an alter-like table.  
  
*  
  
The next day was the first day Lily would be having lessons. She dressed in black robes and went down the Great Hall. She saw the Aimee sitting next James and Sirius. They all seemed to be huddled together. She could hear bits of their conversation.   
  
"Well we all heard what Dumbledore said before she arrived."   
  
She placed her bag on the table rather loudly, and the huddle broke apart, and they looked at her, each one blushing deeply. Aimee moved closer to Lily, and was joined by Faye and Tessa.  
  
"We have potions today. I hope Professer Evans is back." Tessa said, forgetting that that was Lily's last name also.  
  
"She should be, she was in America long enough. Since the beginning of the year, I think." Aimee told her as she took a swig of her water.  
  
'What a coincidence,' Lily thought, 'Aunt Clara's a witch, and her last name is also Evans. And she has also been at her house in Atlanta since mid-September.' And she thought no more of it.  
  
*  
  
Breakfast was over, and it was time for their first class. Potions. Lily followed her room mates down the corridor to the dungeons and walked into the classroom. They all sat in the back together. Then the door burst open. Lily looked over to see who her potions master was. She was very shocked to see her Aunt Clara standing there!  
  
*  
  
A/N: How is this? Let me know. 


End file.
